Midnight writings
by Zydrate Infused Lies
Summary: Olivia the only human that ever worked for dracula writes her diary and tells of her true feelings, will dracula ever come back she asks but... you'll have to read to find out.
1. Remebrance

dearest diary,

I breathed in...his familiar scent filled the air, I didn't know where he was but his cologne left a sweet aroma in the air which hung there as if it were frozen. It killed me he was gone, he left me with his castle. What am i to do without his guidance. He was intoxicating in every way possible, my true feelings never known to him whatsoever.

I missed the sidelong glances he would give me they seemed almost...affectionate did he share the feelings I carried in my heart also? Probably not he really couldn't love or feel from what i've heard. Maybe deep down he could feel... maybe he couldn't speak up for his feelings...

the closest we had ever gotten was when one day I was cleaning his office for the first time since i started working in this place... and I had been dusting when he walked in, usually he would yell for you to get out and would call you lazy and slow... he had been standing there for ten minutes watching me meticulously dust the entire room... he had made me jump when his index finger ran across the desk I was dusting.

I had whispered "Master. Sorry for not being finished in here I just wanted to make sure it..."

he had shushed he "don't worry this is the cleanest this room has ever been... you're not a vampire are you?"

"No I... UMM I'm a human but..."

"I'm not going to kill you... you're not lazy like the others."

"Have a nice evening master."

"Thanks."

he never thanked anybody... my heart had rushed when he didn't yell at me...

actually I can recall another event, it was an evening when he had guests. I was prepping in the kitchen when he had entered.

"Yes master what do you need?" I had asked.

"I need alot of things Olivia, particularly dinner. My guests are getting irritable, as am I." he said

"sorry master it has been a particularly difficult day for me." My exhaustion was beginning to creep up on me and I could feel it.

"Eh i've seen you worse for ware." he leaned on the doorpost almost patiently. i had finished all of their dinner preparations myself and walked behins him and set their meal diligently on the table when I heard the all too familiar voice of marishka calling me.

"Olivia... I need your assistance my dear."

"just a moment."

i had walked to marishkas room annoyed and exhausted and knocked.

"Olivia, could you make me something?"

"Of course thats what I'm here for."

"I need you to make me a dress... in two days time..."

"It can be done..."

I walked back to the kitchen when I heard master call me into the dining room.

"yes master."

"excellent dinner. you can have a break now." he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Thank you master." I curtseyed and walked away.

that all seemed as it were yesterday well goodbye for now dearest diary.

**SO WHAT DID YA THINK... ALL OPINIONS WELCOME.**


	2. Revenge

Dearest diary,

It has been 10 days since His imminent demise, I haven't a thing in this castle left to eat. I think I am going to return home to England, winter is nearing and I couldn't keep the castle warm enough myself. Yet if he were to return I would think it best to leave a note...

The note will read.

_Master,_

_If you have returned, this note is from Olivia. I have returned to England and if you wish to find me I will be living in Greenwich Village in London, I will be returning to my previous job as a seamstress._

_Warmest Regards_

_-**Olivia.**_

Thats it i've decided I'm returning to london but, with a stop to Rome to give Gabriel Van Helsing what he deserves, my adventure will start tomorrow night.

I wish myself luck and hope Gabriel knows what is coming to him. Goodnight diary for I must rest for this weeks future events.


	3. Grief

**SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE FOR BEING SO SHORT... ANY WHO THIS CHAPTER IS A MAJOR POV CHANGE... ON WITH THE STORY! KAY THIS IS IN VAN HELSING'S POV!**

* * *

><p>Today has been hell my journey was rough and the order is making me flustered, I believe that I am beginning To regret ever becoming a holy man. Cardinal Jinnet is constantly nagging me to chronicle my life in these stupid little books.<p>

My mind has been rather cloudy lately, I've had this odd feeling that somebody's out to get me. Last night I heard whispers from in the hall telling of word that a young woman will be coming to speak with me in a couple days... I hope she's pretty! Nevermind I need to keep on track! Carl has been told to watch for her arrival...

Being a holy man has its downfalls which sucks everybody calls me a murderer! this irritates me immensely!

* * *

><p>Gabriel takes a break and looks out the window at the little raindrops trickling down the window.<p>

* * *

><p>The rain is such a beautiful thing, but why must the sky cry? What is it grieving over? Probably nothing... Is it grieving for me?<p>

well I must be going...

* * *

><p>Puts on his hat and decides to go for a walk...<p> 


	4. moonlight rides and poetry

**HI READERS MY LAST CHAPTER WAS IN VAN HELSING'S POV THIS CHAPTER WILL RETURN TO ITS ORIGINAL FORMAT! BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, I WISH I OWNED THEM ALL! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>My dearest diary,<p>

I have begun my journey and the adventure is going well, at the rate I'm going I should be in Rome in approximately two days... hopefully...

I should let you in on a secret, I wish YOU-KNOW-WHO was here to see this. Apparently they know I'm coming, which isn't terribly bad. I have been sleeping much to lightly, which is probably due to the anxiety of meeting the man who killed my "crush".

Anyhow I'm now in northern Italy the driver had told me so, its beautiful. Verona the eldest bride of the count lived here, my question why would she want to leave? when we stopped we tasted the most delectable food ever, the food in romania is none in compare to the food here.

its a full moon...

I wrote a poem about the moon once

_What is the sterling orb hanging o'er yond?_

_Why doesn't it stay a perfect circle?_

_had it once glisten-ed like a diamond? _

_does it hang because of a miracle?_

_bright light casting shadows across the land._

_a beautious splendor which it does hold._

_refracting light like a silver coin in hand._

_an ivory allure so pure so bold._

_it can seem brighter on a winters night._

_its neighboring stars look on jealously._

_one must be careful of the werewolf plight._

_it shines on us all overzealously._

_this ivory sphere that hangs after noon._

_is the friend of the sun known as the moon._

i was bored one evening when master went out to hunt so i wrote it...

goodnight diary...


	5. complaints, chemistry, and preparations

**OK SOOOOO THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE POV OF A DIFFERENT CHARACTER... A CHARACTER YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNITL THE END OF THE CHAPTER MUAHAHAHA! WELL ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

><p>Diary,<p>

This week has been rather perilous, dealing with untimely arrivals...

Trying to dabble in chemistry at the moment trying to build yet another light bomb... gathering materials is the most difficult step. The hardest thing is dealing with you-know-who's problems DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! I can say it all i want in here why didn't i realise this until now. No worries the cardinal doesn't read these!

I'm sick of Van Helsing wanting his pity. What complete idiocy you couldn't fall in love in 5 days. I have absolutely no clue I was forced to be his "therapist" flipping crybaby.

I am thinking about quitting the order. I want to have a family and move on from the adventurous former me. Eh this place is sanctuary and home.

I must continue with my work and prepare... prepare for a guest. She is younger, and wants to talk to Van Helsing.

Alright I must go prepare and work on my chemistry...


	6. Rome and the Vatican

Dearest Diary,

I have made it, I made it to rome. The sights, the sounds they are all so different I don't speak Italian but its such a beautiful language...

Anyhow my arrival in rome was greeted by a little monk looking character... named Carl... Yes Carl...

Carl was quite a nice fellow, apparently one of Van Helsing's comrades... A scientist, finally someone with a brain...

When I arrived Carl asked me "Are you Olivia Esther..." I cut in immediately.

"Yes I am, but you can just call me Olivia..."

"Okay come along Olivia."

"You seem rather nervous did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Just where you came from thats all."

"Well if you want to know I wasn't born in Romania."

"Oh that makes me feel a bit better."

"Good."

We walked into the vatican while my luggage was carted to my guest room. Carl told me everything about the history of the vatican, and his friend Van Helsing. Thats when I decided to ask.

"When can I meet Van Helsing?"

"Tomorrow, he is quite busy at the moment."

I returned with a "Thank you, goodnight carl."

"You too and god bless you."

I walked into my guest room and put on my pajamas and began writing, I guess this concludes my day diary goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... REVIEW!<strong>


	7. An unexpected Feeling

This Chappie is special to me It was written while listening to Gomenasai by t.A.T.u. it is very special and I would like a couple of reviews please thank you.

* * *

><p>Journal,<p>

I apparated into an empty castle, it was around 3 AM. I wandered the empty halls, where was she. She was dedicated to this place. I looked everywhere, when I found the note... She had gone to Rome... I pondered why... Hmm... Everyroom smells like her, even my room. Which I don't mind, she smells quite nice anyway. I remember her smile mostly It was so light and joyful, it sortof made my undead heart beat.

Odd this is leaving my mind to ponder, what am I truely feeling?

I wonder What she is doing in Rome. I walked upstairs and found her door left open and her room neat and tidy... at least she was cleanly. I saw a glint of something on her desk, I walked over and saw a necklace. It was small and quite delicate. She must have left it here... I picked it up and examined it further. It was a locket, I dared not to open it though. It is now sitting on the desk in front of me. The sun is almost rising so good morning I guess.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It is almost morning and I'm up already... Anxious I guess the day of you-know-who's imminent demise was a fuel for my true feelings to blossom within me.

_she rereads the line she just wrote and laughed._

I am writing like I am writing poetry what a foolish thing! I must go I must prepare. This is the shortest entry ever...

I hope Van Helsing is ready for what's coming. Until later...


	8. London

Ten Days later after neglecting her diary.

* * *

><p>Dearest diary,<p>

I have arrived in London, its changed over 2 years. Yes I know I had negelected you diary, but crossing over from France didn't do me too well and I had come down with food poisoning. I recall so many memories here that i have never written about due to my lack of owning a diary. I had gotten this before I left for Romania. Two years passed by so quickly. It seemed like yesterday I got a job offer at Castle Dracula.

* * *

><p><em>Two years earlier olivia had worked as a seamstress in a rich executives home who lived outside of London, Dracula himself was in London on business. He was attending a dinner in this rich executives home when he had pulled Olivia to the side and asked her. <em>

_"You don't make much here do you?"_

_she replied with a "No sir."_

_He offered her a plentiful salary of 100 pounds a week._

_She was shocked that was how much she made in a month._

_"I take you up on your offer sir."_

_"I'll see you in London." was his reply._

* * *

><p>please review!<p> 


End file.
